


Family vacation

by Ashleyparker2815



Series: When you can’t stand, I’ll stand up for you [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Peter Is Spoilt, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vacation, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815
Summary: Tony, Steve and Peter all take a well deserved family vacation.





	1. You’ve got me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really looking forward to writing this fic. Ahhhh I gave so many ideas and I can’t wait!!!!

Tony Stark-Rogers and Steve Rogers are a happily married couple. 

They have been married for almost fifteen years now after meeting at some boring party years ago. 

They hit it off right away and became really good friends. 

Steve was twenty-seven when they met and Tony was twenty-nine. 

After a few months of being friends Steve decided to ask Tony out on a date. 

Since then, they have been happily dating each other until Steve build up enough courage to ask Tony the big question. 

Tony of course said yes then they got married at a beautiful beach in Miami at their private beach house. 

Tony and Steve were in love. They say the secret to a long lasting marriage is to become best friends first and that’s exactly what they were. 

It was only Steve and Tony since they got married. It wasn’t like they didn’t want any kids, they did, just they were not ready for it right now. 

That was until Peter came along. 

Tony got a call one morning from social services saying that someone by the name of Mary Parker was claiming to have his son. 

Tony jumped off the couch and made his way to the social services office. 

He walked in not expecting what to find but what he did find made his heart sink. 

Tony didn’t remember all the women he’s slept with back in his playboy years but he did remember Mary Parker. 

How could he not. She was extremely intelligent and really funny. 

He saw her sitting in a chair holding something in her arms. He knew exactly what it was but he didn’t want to admit it. 

Mary stood up and walked over to him explaining to him that he had a son. 

Tony stopped listening to her as he looked down at the baby asleep in her arms. He had round, chubby little cheeks and curly brown hair. 

Mary explained to him that a few mouths after they slept together, she found out she was pregnant. She didn’t want to tell Tony and was gonna raise the baby on her own but she found out that she had cancer and only had a few months left to live. 

She explained how she didn’t want to put the baby into a foster home and that she wanted the baby to be with his father, with Tony. 

The baby was named Peter and was five months old. 

Tony took Peter home with him. 

Steve instantly fell in love with Peter and so did Tony. 

At first, it was really hard to get used to having a baby just thrown at them like that but then Peter would do something really cute and it would all be worth it.

.  
.  
.

Now here they were getting ready to go on their family vacation to their private beach home in Miami. 

They usually go there quite a lot but with Peter starting high school now it’s gonna be hard to find time to go. 

It was the beginning of summer vacation and Tony and Steve had this vacation planned for quite some time now. 

They told Peter about it the night before as a surprise and Peter was really happy but now that it was morning and Peter wasn’t a morning person, it was gonna be a long morning. 

That’s why Tony put Steve to the task of waking Peter up. 

“I’m gonna wait here for my coffee to pour while you go wake the beast up” Tony said as he stood by his coffee. 

Steve rolled his eyes as he made his way into Peters room. 

He opened the door and walked into Peters room then sat on the bed. 

“Peter,” Steve whispered as he ran his hands through Peters hair “time to get up buddy” 

Peter just groaned and rolled over in bed. Peter pushed his face into Steve’s leg. 

“We’re going to Miami today, bud” Steve said a little louder trying to wake Peter up. 

“M’tired” Peter pushed his face more into Steve’s leg and Steve laughed. 

“You can sleep on the plane, Pete” Steve encouraged. 

Peter rolled away from Steve’s leg and opened his eyes. 

Steve smiled down at him “There’s those big brown eyes” 

Peter smiled as he stretched in bed. 

“You go shower and get dressed then come out and eat breakfast” Steve pat Peters butt as he got up. 

Peter lied there for a few seconds before he got out of bed and made his way into his bathroom. 

He shut the door and turned on the shower then took his pyjamas off and jumped into the shower. 

It woke him up a little bit but he was still tired because he was watching YouTube videos on his phone when he was told to go to bed last night. 

He got out of the shower then quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth then made his way into the kitchen where his dad and papa were. 

“Dad, I’m hungry” Peter whined as he sat down on the stool. 

Tony turned around and looked at him “that’s why I’m making pancakes” 

Peter smiled as he heard his tummy rumble. 

Steve came over and sat next to him on the other stool “get him his pancakes, fast” Steve teased. 

“Papa” Peter said while he hit Steve lightly. 

“Pancakes coming right up” Tony placed the pancakes in front of Peter and Peter smiled as he started cutting off pieces and shoving it in his mouth. 

“Slow down bud” Steve said to Peter and Peter just looked at him. 

“I’m just excited to go!” Peter said as he shoved more pancakes into his mouth. 

After Peter was done eating Steve grabbed the plate and put it in the sink, quickly washing it before putting it away. 

“It’s time to go” Tony said from the elevator standing by the bags. 

Peter ran over to him and was bouncing by him. 

“Papa! Hurry!” 

Steve came over holding a bag full of Peters stuff. 

Tony called it the diaper bag but Peter would get mad when he called it that because he said he wasn’t a baby. 

Steve also called it a diaper bag not really caring what Peter thought because it basically was a diaper bag. 

“I’m coming” Steve walked over to them then grabbed his suitcase. 

Peter grabbed his own suitcase and Tony grabbed his. 

They made their way down to their garage as Peter was jumping happily up and down. 

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Peter ran and jumped into the back of the car as Tony and Steve loaded up the back with the suitcases. 

Tony sat in the drivers seat and then Steve walked around to the back to make sure Peter was buckled in. 

Peter still sat in a car seat because he was under weight and under height. Peter put up a fight when he found out no other fifteen year olds sit in car seats but Steve and Tony were firm with him sitting in it so he stopped complaining. 

“You got your seat belt on?” Steve asked and Peter nodded his head. 

Steve shut the door then got in on the passenger side. 

“I’m so excited! Can we go swimming when we get there?” Peter asked as he was kicking the back of Steve’s seat. 

“Peter,” Steve warned and Peter stopped “Yeah we can go swimming” 

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the private plane. There was no such thing as silence with Peter around but Tony and Steve could tell Peter was getting scared of the plane. 

Tony and Steve have no idea why Peter was so scared of planes. He just always was. 

As they pulled onto the runway with their private plane waiting there Tony parked the car and got out. 

“You ready to go Peter?” Steve asked as he got out of the car and opened the back door. 

Peter shook his head looking at Steve. Steve moved to undo the buckles and Peter pushed his hands away. 

“It’s okay Peter, daddy and I will be with you” Steve said trying to calm Peter. 

Peter looked up at Steve then Steve undid the buckles. 

Peter climbed out of his seat and got out of the car and Steve reached in to grab Peters car seat out. He undid the straps and took it out of the car. 

“It’s fine Peter” Tony said as Peter leaned against his chest. 

“You ready?” Steve asked Tony and then he nodded. 

Thankfully while Steve was getting Peter out of the car, Tony already brought the suitcases on the plane. 

Steve handed Tony Peters car seat and Tony took it. 

Steve grabbed onto Peters ‘diaper’ bag tighter. 

“It’ll be okay, Peter” Steve ran his hand through Peters hair as they walked up the plane stairs. 

Peter shook his head and tried to run away but Steve grabbed his arm and picked him up. He held Peter on his hip. One hand was holding Peters back and the other hand was holding his butt. 

Peter wasn’t trying to get away but he was crying. Steve held him as Peter cried all the way up the stairs on the plane. 

This was gonna be a long flight, both Tony and Steve thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just want to clear some things up... I had a really hard time writing the timeline in the beginning because at first I made Tony and Steve married for 5 years and their age was different but then that would have made them 15 when Peter was born so..... I don’t know if the timeline makes that much since but Steve is 37 right now and Tony is 39 and Peter is 15. I’m also writing peter a little brat who acts younger sometimes than he actually is just because I like him like that:))))


	2. A summer of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Tony and Peter get settled into their beach house for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the end notes to get a better idea what their beach house looks like.

Peter cling onto Steve as Steve carried him into the plane. 

Tony and Steve both shared a look with each other. 

“Don’t cry Peter, it’ll be okay” Tony said as he rubbed Peters back up and down. 

Both Tony and Steve were used to this by now. Every time they had to take a plane somewhere, Peter would cry and gave a fit because he hated flying so much. 

Once they got to Miami Peter would be their happy little boy again. 

“Come on” Steve said to Peter as he tried to get him to stop crying. 

Steve sat down on the seat by the window and Tony sat next to him. Steve let go of Peter and put him on the seat in front of him. 

Peter looked at Steve sadly. 

“I want to sit on your lap” Peter said sadly looking up at Steve. 

Steve couldn’t resist Peters puppy dog eyes so he opened his arms for him and Peter climbed into them. 

Peter sat on Steve’s lap so that his legs were on either side of Steve. Peter put his head on Steve’s shoulder and looked over at Tony. 

The plane started to take off and Steve felt Peter tense but after it was in the air Peter relaxed a little bit more. 

“It’ll be over soon buddy” Tony said while he was on his phone and rubbing Peters back at the same time. 

After about thirty minutes Peter got off of Steve’s lap and sat in front of him. 

“Do you want your iPad?” Steve asked Peter. 

Peter nodded then Steve grabbed Peters Ipad out of the diaper bag and gave it to Peter. Peter turned it on then went to go play his favourite game at the moment which was Hayday. 

The plane started to land so Peter put his iPad away and climbed back onto Steve’s lap. 

Steve was looking out the window as he was playing with a curl on Peters hair. 

The plane landed and then Peter jumped off of Steve’s lap and ran towards the door. 

“We’re here!” Peter said excitedly while jumping up and down. Steve and Tony laughed at how fast Peters mood changed. 

“Yeah, we are” Tony said walking over to Peter and waiting for the door to open. 

Steve grabbed Peters bag and car seat as he walked over to Tony and Peter also waiting for the doors to open. 

The door finally opened and Peter ran out of the plane. 

“Don’t go too far Peter!” Tony yelled out while still trying to keep an eye on him. 

The stewardess grabbed the suitcases and put them into their waiting car for them. 

“Peter, come here!” Steve yelled at Peter because he was running past the car. 

Peter walked back over to them and he knew he was about to get in trouble for running ahead but he was so excited. 

“Peter, what do we tell you about running ahead like that?” Steve warned and Peter looked up at him. 

“Not to do it unless I ask” Peter mumbled out. 

“Yeah, and did you ask?” 

“No” Peter looked down. He knew he wasn’t allowed to do that when he was doing it but he was just so excited. 

“Just don’t do it again buddy, dad and I just want you to be safe” Steve opened the back door of the car to put Peters car seat in. 

“I won’t papa” Peter got in when Steve was done and he sat in his car seat. 

Peter hated the idea of using a car seat before but now he actually didn’t mind it. He felt safe and it was really comfortable because when he fell asleep he could rest his head on the side. 

Steve buckled him in then he got into the passenger seat. 

Tony started the car and drove away. 

It was still bright out and the sun was coming in through the windows of the car and felt so warm and nice on Peters face. 

Their beach house was about two hours from the airport and was really out of the way of everything. 

It backed onto the beach so Steve could be cooking and be watching Tony and Peter play on the beach. 

It was also a private beach so no one could see them there. They had some neighbours but they never saw them because they lived all the way down the beach. 

They only saw them when they would take a walk down the beach and cross their beach house. They were an elderly couple that knew Peter since he was around five so they kinda hoped they would at least see them once. 

“Look at the palm trees” Peter said in awe. No matter how many times they came here, it would always amaze Peter how different it was in Miami compared to New York. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it, Pete?” Steve asked turning around to see Peter in the seat behind him. 

Peter nodded his head while he was looking out the window. 

“We have to go grocery shopping because we’re gonna be eating healthy this summer” Steve said as he was looking up the closes grocery store on his phone. 

“Come on Steve, we want to eat chips not carrots” Tony whines and Peter kicked the back of Steve’s seat. 

“Yeah! We want to get fat” Peter agreed. 

“Nope, no ones getting fat” Steve found a grocery store then he typed it into his phone for directions. 

Tony followed Steve’s directions to the grocery store after four wrong turns. Tony didn’t understand how Steve was following a map and was still getting directions wrong, he didn’t say anything but laugh. 

“We’re finally here” Tony announced and Steve playfully hit him. 

“Let’s get ice cream!” Peter unbuckled himself then got out of the car. 

“Walk Peter” Tony warned. 

Peter walked beside Steve as they made their way into the grocery store. 

Steve grabbed a shopping cart and Peter hung off the back of it like he usually did. 

“We need to go to the veggie isle first” Steve said making his way there and Tony and Peter both huffed. 

“I wanna sit in the shopping cart” Peter said as he lifted his arms up at Steve. 

Steve picked him up and put him in “only until the cart starts getting full” 

While Steve was picking out healthy food Tony grabbed the shopping cart and started running with Peter in it. 

Steve watched Tony run off the the cart and he rolled his eyes. He literally married a child and how he was raising an actual child with that child. 

Tony came back around with the cart and Peter and he cart had a bunch of chips and junk food. 

“No, Tony. Go put it back” Steve said shaking his head at his husband. 

“But papa we wanna eat junk food too” Peter gave Steve his puppy dog eyes but Steve didn’t fall for it this time. 

“You don’t need three bags of chips, pick one bag” Steve said then Tony and Peter left to go lesson their pile. 

They came back and Steve approved of what they had “Good job. Out now Peter” 

Steve lifted his arms up to lift Peter out and placed him on his feet. 

They finished their food shopping then they made their way to the swimming section. 

“You need a new life jacket Peter because your one from last year broke” Steve said as they turned into the life jacket isle. 

“I don’t need one this year” Peter said and Tony and Steve both laughed. 

“Yes you do” Tony said then picked one off the shelf. 

“This one Tony” Steve put the other one back and put the one he grabbed in the shopping cart. 

“Do we need anything else or can we go swimming now?” Peter asked impatiently. 

“We need to get sunscreen” Steve went to go get sunscreen and Peter whined out. 

“I heard that” Steve yelled from the other isle.

“You were supposed to” Peter yelled back. 

“Do you want to get burnt Peter?” Steve came back into the isle and threw a bunch of sunscreen and after sun in the cart. 

“If it means I’m gonna be swimming then yes” Peter said and Tony laughed. 

Steve looked over at Tony and smiled because Peter saids this now but no way they are doing what they did a few years ago when Peter got a really bad burn on his back and refused to do anything for two whole weeks.

“Woah! This is so cool!” Steve turned around to see Peter with a blow up swim dinosaur in a box “can we get this?” 

“Sure kiddo” Tony smiled and Peter happily threw the box in the cart.

Tony grabbed another swim blow up and threw it in the box while looking at Steve. 

Steve pushed the shopping cart so they could go pay with Tony by his side and Peter walking ahead. 

They paid then they walked out of the store and started filling things into the car. 

Peter jumped in the back and buckled himself up while Steve and Tony got in. 

They drove to their beach house which was about an hour away from the grocery store. Peter was looking out the window and Tony and Steve were talking about plans for the summer. 

Tony just wanted to spend the whole summer alone with his son and husband and Steve was okay with that idea. 

They finally pulled up to the house and it was even more beautiful than Steve remembered. There were green branches growing on the house that was making the white stand out. 

“Let’s go swimming!” Peter was trying to get out of the car but the child lock was on because of an incident that happened one day. 

Steve was driving Peter home from school and Peter jumped out of the car before Steve stopped the car and almost ran Peter over. It resulted in both Peter and Steve in tears and then the child locks went on permanently so now Peter can only get out if Tony or Steve open the door for him. 

“Open the door papa!” Peter yelled excitedly trying to get out. 

Steve got out of the car and opened the door for Peter but grabbed his arm before he could run inside. 

“I wanna go inside” Peter tried to pull away from Steve but Steve just held onto him tighter. 

“We will just help us bring the groceries in first” Steve said and Peter went to go grab some groceries. 

Steve and Tony grabbed the rest then went to go open the door. 

It was a big open lay out with the staircase off to the side. At the back of the house it had huge bay windows so they could see the ocean at all times and the sun could come in. 

The sun was just setting which was Tony’s and Peters favourite time of the day. Steve liked mornings better.

Peter ran to the kitchen and placed the groceries down then he ran to the big bay windows to look out. 

Tony and Steve walked in and placed the groceries on the ground then went to go look out at the ocean with Peter. 

“I wanna go swimming now” Peter said while jumping up and down. 

“Okay, come help me with the suitcases then we can go” Tony said and Peter ran out to go grab the suitcases. 

Peter grabbed one and Tony grabbed two then he locked the car and went inside. They had a gate around their house but you can never be too safe. 

Tony locked the front door and he was gonna bring the suitcases upstairs but he decided he’d do that later. 

He went into the living room and Peter was already opening the back door. 

“Where are you going?” Tony asked laughing. 

“Swimming” Peter turned around. 

“Your bathing suit is still in your suitcase” Steve said from the kitchen. 

It was an open layout house which Steve fell in love with because he could be at any part of the house and still have an eye on Peter and Tony. 

Even upstairs their rooms were right beside each other. 

“I’ll swim naked” Peter said and still tried to get outside. 

“I’ll get your swimsuit for you” Tony laughed as he went into Peters suitcase to get his bathing suit. 

Steve finished putting away all the groceries then he went and sat down on the couch. 

“Found them” Tony handed Peter his bathing suit. 

Peter grabbed it from Tony and started taking off his shirt, pants and underwear. 

Steve and Tony weren’t phased by Peter and him naked in front of them because they raised him to feel comfortable in front of them and that’s exactly what Peter was. 

Steve reached over to grab Peters life jacket and took the tag off. 

Peter got his swim trunks on and was about to run again but Steve grabbed his arm. 

“I don’t want to wear a life jacket” Peter whined and Steve stood up and put one of Peters arms through. 

“Dad and I aren’t swimming tonight so you have to” Steve said and Peter let him put the life jacket on him. 

Steve did up the buckles between the legs and on the front. 

“Okay you can go” Steve lightly pushed Peter and Peter ran off to the ocean. 

Steve and Tony watched him before grabbing some wine and a blanket and walking out onto the beach together. 

“I’m so glad we’re here” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear as he kissed him. 

“There’s no place I’d rather be” Steve said as he wrapped an arm around Tony. 

“Dad! Papa!” Peter called out from the edge of the beach as he was sitting down and covering himself in sand. 

They walked over to him and placed the towel down just before the water stops. 

They drank their wine and watched as Peter played in the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link for what the house looks like. I wanted to have a visual for me and for you guys so when I talk about their house and where they are this is what I’m picturing. I looked through so many pics to find the perfect one that fit my imagination....
> 
> https://img1.coastalliving.timeinc.net/sites/default/files/styles/4_3_horizontal_-_1200x900/public/image/2017/02/main/florida-spring-break-stays-gulf-bridge-lane-panama-city-beach.jpg?itok=OFCAM8Rh 
> 
>  
> 
> This picture is the walk way out to the beach and it shows how close they are to the beach and what it looks like...
> 
>  
> 
> https://odis.homeaway.com/odis/listing/38b4c40e-9804-4f9d-b078-ea0c782a3df7.c10.jpg


	3. Don’t drift away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peter go swimming in the ocean and Peter gets carried out too far and giving both him and Steve a scare.

The sun went down and it was starting to get cold out. 

They were sitting on the beach for about an hour. Peter would go waist deep in the ocean then lie on his stomach and let the life jacket keep him afloat as the waves brought him back to shore. 

“Time to go in Pete” Tony said as he and Steve were getting up and grabbing the blanket. 

“Five more minutes” Peter whined. 

“We have all summer buddy” Steve said trying to get Peter inside. 

“How about you get out and we’ll go inside and you can have a bubble bath” Tony said knowing Peter loved his bubble bath. 

“Okay” Peter got out and followed Steve and Tony inside. 

“I’ll go run your bath” Tony left and went upstairs to his and Steve’s room that had the giant bath. 

Peter took off his life jacket and then took off his swim trunks. 

Steve rolled his eyes and picked up after Peter hanging his stuff to dry. 

“Can I sleep with you guys tonight?” Peter asked looking up at Steve. 

“Hmmm?” Steve said as he started walking upstairs “why should we let you?” 

Peter walked in front of Steve to stop him from going upstairs “because it’s our first night here and I’m gonna be scared” 

Steve pretended to think for a second “fine, you can sleep with us buddy” 

Peter smiled then ran up the rest of the stairs to go see Tony. 

“Is my bath ready?” Peter walked into the bathroom peeping over the bathtub. 

“Yep, wanna get in?” Tony said “I see you wasted no time getting undressed” 

Peter lifted his leg to get in and sat on the edge “it’s hot” 

Steve came in and hugged Tony then kissed him. 

“Ew!” Peter said from sitting on the ledge of the bath with one leg in. 

Steve looked at him “you think that’s nasty” Steve then kissed Tony again this time with more passion. 

“You guys are gross” Peter whined. 

“How bout you get in and don’t worry about what we do” Tony said then kissed Steve again. 

Peter rolled his eyes as he got into the bath. The bubbles were banana scented which were Peters favourite. 

Peter looked up at Steve and Tony who were now sitting on the giant long white couch that was in the bathroom. 

“You happy to be here Pete?” Tony asked as he was playing with Steve’s ring which he sometimes did when he was tired. 

“Yeah, I’m so excited. I can’t wait to swim tomorrow in the pool together” Peter said excitedly. 

“We’ll blow up your swim Dino thing so you can play with it” Steve said then he got up and kneeled by the bath. 

He reached in the bath and wet his hands then grabbed some of Peters hair so it was sticking up. 

Tony laughed “Hey, it’s what we used to do to him when he was little” 

Steve smiled then took out his phone and took a picture of Peter. 

Peter laughed as he stood up and saw his reflection in the mirror. 

“You look so cute” Steve coed. 

Peter just rolled his eyes as he sat back down and rinsed his hair out. 

Steve held a towel out for him and Peter got out then cuddled into the towel. 

“Go wait on the bed and watch something while dad and I shower then we’ll be out” Steve said and Peter made a face. 

“Together?” Peter asked disgusted and Tony walked in and pat Peter on the head. 

“Yep, towel is dropping in five seconds so you better run” Tony said then started counting “five, four, three, two-“ 

Peter ran out of the bathroom and shut the door. 

“One” Tony dropped his towel then turned to Steve. 

They finished showering together and a little bit of other stuff then got out got dressed in their pyjamas. 

They walked out to Peter lying in the middle of the bed still in his towel watching some weird show. 

“Peter,” Steve said annoyed “you didn’t get your pyjamas on?” 

Peter sat up in bed “they’re all the way downstairs and I’m scared to go by myself” 

“It’s okay, I’ll get them” Tony said then walked out of the room. 

Steve got in bed and got under the covers. It felt so good to finally be on vacation. It was well deserved with all the stress that they were all going through. 

“I’m tired papa” Peter said while he curled into Steve’s side. 

“Me too buddy” Steve kissed Peters forehead and looked at his baby face. Peters cheeks were still as chubby as they were when they got him. And on some parts of Peters body he could still feel Peters baby fat. 

“I got your pyjamas Pete” Tony said and then he shut the bedroom door and climbed into bed and got under the covers. 

Peter unwrapped himself from his towel then he lied down and lifted his legs so he could get his pants on the he sat up and put his top on. Steve watched him then rolled his eyes at Peters struggle all because he didn’t want to stand up. 

Peter crawled under the blankets and leaned against Steve’s side. 

Peter had favourites when it came to sleeping. He would go through phases where he would cuddle up to Tony one night and practically sleep on top of the man then he would randomly switch and sleep on Steve. Right now the favourite was Steve. 

Peter cuddled up to Steve’s side and wrapped his arm around Steve’s chest. 

Steve put his arm over Peter and held him. Steve loved when he was currently Peters favourite but it was lasting quite longer than usual. It usually last about two weeks and it’s going on a month now of him being Peters favourite and he kinda just wanted him to switch to Tony now because Steve moved around in his sleep a lot and when Peter was clung to his side he found it kinda hard to do that. 

“I love you dad, I love you pops” Peter said as he put his face into Steve’s side. 

“I love you baby” Steve said and rubbed Peters back. 

“I love you to the moon and back my baby boy” Tony said and Steve looked over at him because he was so extra. 

Tony sat up and kissed Steve on the lips. 

“I’m right here” Peter said because he was right under their kiss and he didn’t want to be. 

“Goodnight my boys” Tony said and kissed Steve one more time then Kissed Peter on the hair. 

“‘Night dad” 

“Goodnight Tones” 

They then fell to sleep with Peter lying on top of Steve. 

At some point in the night Peter rolled off of Steve and rolled onto Tony. 

.  
.  
.

Steve was the first one to wake up. 

He felt the sun coming in and hitting his face. He went to go check the time but he forgot that they didn’t want clocks on their nightstands here because they wanted to go to bed and wake up when they felt like it. 

Steve guessed it was about six in the morning so he got up and went into the bathroom. 

Steve came out and Peter and Tony sleeping. 

Peter was lying on his back with his arms above his head and his mouth parted a bit. Tony was lying on his side facing Peter and his hand was on Peters stomach. 

Steve knew that they both liked to sleep late and he let them because they had all day to do nothing which was the best. 

Steve went downstairs and made himself a coffee. He then went outside and just sat down to enjoy the view. 

About an hour later he heard footsteps coming from inside. He got up expecting to see Tony but he saw Peter. 

Peter saw him then ran over to him. 

“Pops, can we go swimming?” 

Steve nodded his head “sure bud, let’s go” 

Steve knew Peter should probably eat breakfast first but he’d eat when Tony woke up so they could all eat together. 

Peter took off his pyjama top and bottoms “where’s my bathing suit?” 

Steve walked over to the chair it was hanging on and he handed it to him. 

Peter put his legs through it and pulled them up. He grabbed his life jacket and put it on without having Steve tell him which Steve was thankful for. 

“Wait here, I’m gonna go change quickly” Steve went upstairs to get his bathing suit and quickly changing then going back down to Peter. 

“Do you wanna go in the ocean or pool?” Steve asked and Peter thought. 

“Ocean now and pool later” Peter said then ran out to the ocean. 

Peter got to the edge of the ocean and stopped so he could wait for Steve. 

“Papa, Let’s go in together” Peter held his hand out for Steve to grab and Steve grabbed it then they stepped into the ocean together. 

Peter let go and bent down to grab some sand as Steve swam out further. 

Peter followed Steve until he couldn’t feel the sand anymore. 

He felt the waves pulling him further into the ocean and he started freaking out. 

“Papa! Papa! Help me!” Peter yelled out feeling his heart beating faster and faster as he got further and further away from the shore. 

Peter felt hands on his waist and then he heard his papa. 

“It’s okay Peter, I got you” Steve said as he grabbed Peter and brought him closer to the shore. 

Steve held Peter under the butt as he walked out of the ocean holding Peter in his arms. 

He placed Peter on his feet and bent down so he was eye level with Peter. Peter was shaking and wasn’t looking at Steve in the eyes. 

“Peter, you’re okay” Steve put his hand on Peters cheek and Peter looked up at Steve then started crying. 

“It’s okay Peter” Steve took off Peters life jacket so he could hold Peter with skin to skin contact. 

Steve picked Peter up and carried him with one arm as Peter wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. 

Steve walked back up to the house and sat on the chair with Peter in his lap. 

“It’s okay baby” Steve rubbed Peters back up and down. 

“I- I was so scared” Peter cried out. 

“I know you were baby but I’ve got you. I’ve always got you” Steve soothed Peter. 

After Peter calmed down a bit then he shifted in Steve’s lap so that Peter was sitting on his lap with his back leaning on Steve’s chest.

They watched the ocean waves come in and go out. It was really relaxing for both of them just being content with each other. 

“What are you boys doing?” Tony asked from leaning on the door way. 

Steve and Peter looked up at him. 

“We’re just enjoying the ocean together” Steve said as he hugged Peter closer to himself. 

Tony just hummed in response as he sat down on the chair next to them. 

“I drowned in the ocean” Peter said sitting up in Steve’s lap and Tony looked like he just saw a ghosts. 

“No, he didn’t drown Tony,” Steve tried to clarify before Tony banned them from the ocean for the rest of the summer “he was wearing his life jacket and he drifted a bit away from the shore” 

“And I drowned” Peter said and Steve lightly pinched him. 

“Are you Okay?” Tony asked concerned. 

“I’m fine dad” 

Tony looked at Peter up and down then decided that he was okay. He stood up and stopped by the doorway. 

“Wanna make some breakfast together?” Tony asked and Peter jumped off of Steve’s lap excitedly as he ran to the kitchen. 

Steve stood up and kissed Tony looking forward to making breakfast with his boys.


	4. Sandy feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are having a great day/ night. I haven’t really written in a long time for this fic but I’m gonna try and write more so I can post more:)))

Steve was gathering all the ingredients that they needed to make chocolate chip pancakes.

Peter was dumping the bowl of sugar into the other bowl so Steve could mix it. 

“I wanna sit on the counter” Peter said and lifted his arms up to Steve. 

“Alrighty, up you go” Steve lifted Peter up and sat him on the counter. 

“Can you keep mixing it while I dump it in?” Steve asked Peter and Peter nodded his head. 

Tony handed Steve the mixer then started to dump all the ingredients in. 

The flour went all over Peters face and made him sneeze. Steve quickly moved the bowl away so he wouldn’t sneeze in it. 

“Are you good?” Tony asked after Peter sneezed a bunch of times. 

Peter looked up at Tony and nodded. 

“I’m okay” Peter reassured.

Tony laughed and handed his son a wet cloth to wipe his face. 

Peter grabbed it from Tony and wiped his face then playfully threw it at Tony. 

“You boys better stop if you want some chocolate chip pancakes” Steve warned and Peter and Tony both froze and looked at Steve innocently. 

They both knew that Steve was not joking and that he actually would not let them eat the chocolate chip pancakes. 

“No, Papa. We’ll stop” Peter laughed and held up his arms. Steve just laughed and ruffled Peters hair. 

They finished making the pancakes and then Tony grabbed the plates so they could go eat it outside. 

Peter ran ahead of Tony and almost made Tony drop the plates in his hand. Tony rolled his eyes because Peter would always do these things. 

Tony and Steve both knew that Peter was a hyperactive child and that he was always running somewhere or bouncing around. They both were very familiar with Peter constantly moving around and not being able to sit still for too long. 

“Peter, sit down” Steve said as he came out with the pancakes. 

Peter didn’t listen to Steve and kept rumbling around so Steve walked over and grabbed Peters arm. 

“Let’s try to relax for a bit and eat some pancakes” Steve said gently knowing that getting mad at Peter would not make the situation any better. 

Peter stopped jumping and then grabbed Steve’s arm so that Steve could swing him over onto the chair. 

Tony laughed at Peters childish ways and sat down next to him. Steve came over and sat across from the two. Tony handed Peter the syrup and Peter started pouring it all over his pancakes but Tony grabbed it from him because if Peter ate too much he would literally be jumping on the walls. 

They ate their chocolate chip pancakes with Peter finishing first and getting up to go to the edge of the pool. 

“Get over here” Steve said firmly because Peter that he was not allowed near the pool without his life jacket especially after he just finished eating. 

“But Papa,” Peter whined “I want to go swimming” 

“You have to wait for dad and I to finish, and your food needs to settle” Steve waved Peter to come over so Peter slowly walked over to his Papa and leaned against the man. 

Steve picked Peter up and placed him on his lap while he continued to eat. Peter laughed from his spot on his Papas lap. 

He knew he was probably too old to be sitting on his Papas lap like this but he didn’t really care. He liked it when his dads babied him sometimes. 

He would never say it out loud but it was true, he liked it when his dads babied him. Sometimes though, other times it’s really annoying and embarrassing and not necessary but he still liked it all the other times. 

Steve tickled Peters naked stomach which caused Peter to squirm out of Steve’s lap laughing. 

“Dad and I are gonna clean up then we can go swimming so go get the sunscreen” Steve said standing up and grabbing the plates to bring them into the kitchen. Tony followed with the rest of the stuff. 

Peter already knew where the sunscreen was so he ran to go get it. He put some on his face and arms then went to go see if his dads were ready. 

“I’m ready to go swimming now” Peter ran into the kitchen to tell them. 

“Did you put your sunscreen on?” Steve asked drying his hands on a dish towel. 

Peter nodded “yep” he popped the ‘p’

Steve walked closer to his son to get a close look at him. He did believe Peter but he could tell that Peter didn’t go a good job of putting it on so he grabbed the sunscreen off the table and squeezed some into his hand. 

Peter backed up “what are you doing?”

“Putting sunscreen on you because you missed a few spots... everywhere” Steve continued to rub it in his hands then he started putting it over Peters arms and back then moving down to his stomach and legs then his face. 

Steve pulled the waist ban of Peters swimming shorts back so he could go around it with sunscreen so he didn’t miss any spots. 

“All done” Steve announced just as Tony came back out wearing his bathing suit. 

Peter excitedly ran to the pool with his dads following him. He didn’t put his life jacket on because he knew that he would be allowed to swim without his life jacket as long as his dads were swimming with him. 

Steve got into the pool and Peter waited for him to swim to the deep end so he could jump in and have his Papa catch him. 

Once Steve made it to the deep end Peter jumped in and let his Papa catch him. 

Steve knew that Peter wasn’t a very strong swimmer. They tried to teach him many times but nothing really seemed to stay with Peter. 

They didn’t give up but they just put Peter in a life jacket to make sure that he was safe unless either Steve or Tony was with him then he didn’t have to wear one. 

Steve caught his son as he jumped into the pool and then held him as Peter tried to swim. 

Steve was an excellent swimmer. He used to be on a swim team from the age of 12-19 when he was younger and he has two gold medals to prove it. 

Peter wanted to be a professional swimmer too but he knew he would never be like his father anyways. 

“Dad!” Peter called out to Tony to make sure that he was watching. 

Tony didn’t like swimming. He liked to be in the pool and lie on his pool bed. 

Steve would something lie with his husband but it was very uncomfortable because Steve would constantly roll into Tony plus he would much rather swim. 

“I wanna go with dad” Peter tried to swim over so Steve helped him. 

Once they made it to the floating bed that Tony was on Steve lifted Peter up so that he was with Tony. 

Tony made a noice of pain as Peter got on top on him. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked looking up at his son who was ruining his tanning. 

“I wanted to sit with you” Peter laughed then lied down next to his father. 

Peter didn’t last long though because he soon rolled off and went under until Steve grabbed him. 

“You scared me” Steve said to Peter who he was now holding him on his hip in the water. 

“Oops” Peter laughed and then tried to swim away. 

They spent the rest of the morning in the pool with Tony tanning and eventually falling asleep while Steve tried to teach Peter how to swim. 

Steve decided it was time to get out of the pool so they sneakily snuck up to Tony and tipped the float he was on and he fell into the water. 

Steve and Peter started laughing evilly which caused Tony to walk over and grab Peter. 

Peter continued laughing and tried to reach out to his Papa. 

“Oh, you’re dead” Tony joked as he grabbed Peter. 

Peter kept laughing “N-no! Papa!” 

Peter reached out to his Papa but Steve was too busy laughing. 

Tony picked Peter up and then dropped him in the water so he went under. Tony knew better and he reached down to grab Peter so he didn’t drown but it was still funny. 

Tony handed Peter over to Steve and Steve took him then Tony walked out of the pool and grabbed all the towels then went inside and locked the door. 

Steve made it to the shallow end then let go of Peter so that he was able to stand up on his own. 

Steve got out and knocked on the door to the house still laughing. He kept glancing back at Peter to make sure that he got out of the pool Okay. 

After Tony didn’t answer Steve decided that him and Peter could just go down to the beach to wait for Tony to stop pouting and let them in. 

Now he knew where Peter got his pouting from. 

“Let’s go down to the beach and wait for him to let us in” Steve held his hand out and Peter ran over and grabbed it so he could walk with Steve to the beach. 

It was around noon and lunch time and Steve was hungry but he knew Tony wouldn’t take too long to let them in. 

Steve sat down on the sand while Peter sat next to him and was burying his swim trunks in the sand. 

Steve laughed because it looked like Peter was wearing a sand diaper. 

“You guys went to the beach without me?” Tony asked like he was mad about it and stood there. 

Steve looked up at his husband who looked like he just showered and had comfy clothes on. 

“You showered without me?” Steve asked acting mad as well. 

“And me” Peter added in then Tony and Steve both laughed.

“Let’s go shower now, Peter” Steve stood up and held his hand out to help his kid up. 

Peter grabbed his hand then ran back to the house. 

“I really hope he doesn’t lock us out now” Tony said and grabbed Steve’s hand then leaned over and kissed his neck. 

“And who would’ve taught him that” Steve said annoyed but kissed Tony back on the forehead anyways. 

Peter thankfully didn’t lock them out but he did leave sand tracks in the house. 

Living on a beach would obviously mean having a lot of sand in the house so Steve couldn’t be mad but Peter made no effort to not bring it in which Steve was mad about. 

“Peter, get down here” Steve called out because he knew Peter ran upstairs probably tracking sand up there too. 

Peter slowly walked over knowing that he was in trouble “yes Papa?” 

Steve pointed to the sand “what’s this?” 

Peter looked down “sand” 

Tony laughed because Peter definitely got those smart ass ways from himself. 

Steve eyed Tony then turned back to Peter “Peter, you didn’t even bother to clean your sandy feet off” 

“I’m sorry Papa, I’m sorry” Peter looked at Steve with his puppy dog eyes and Steve couldn’t really resit them no matter how hard he tried. 

Tony on the other hand could resit them when he wanted to. 

“It’s okay, Peter. Just be more careful next time about bringing sand into the house” Steve smiled at Peter then Peter weakly smiled back. 

“Go shower” Steve said and Peter ran away while Steve went to go clean up the sand. 

Peter was a messy child but he loved him anyways.


End file.
